A Futuristic Perspective
by DPrentice
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a good old chat about the similarities between their worlds. Just a bit of a fluffy oneshot for the fun of it. Enjoy!


**A/N: Oh yeah, I deserve stones to be thrown at me for not updating for months, but please listen to my horrible reason before you do. The truth is that I'm currently taking my last year of high school so I think it's kinda, really important for me to do well in these exams. As soon as I'm done though I'll resume all fanfictions at a nice, steady pace. I sincerely apologise to all my reviewers and watchers eager to read more, but I haven't had the time. But don't worry! If you're patient I'll have a new chapter for each in due time.**

**For now, enjoy an InuYasha OneShot that I wrote when I was studying for my English exam!**

**~Grace**

* * *

><p><span>A Futuristic Perspective<span>

He really didn't understand her time. While he was use to the simple "kill to survive" outlook on life, she had it in her mind that reading and studying for useless tests was important for her to "graduate"…whatever the hell that meant. He was raised knowing that the ability to fight, whether with a sword or his claws, was the key skill you needed in life. Kagome's idea, however, was to bury her nose within the many books she bought with her to his time. One of which she was currently holding, a tired and drawn look on her unblemished face.

He scowled. These "books", or what he secretly dubbed "torture devices", were a constant reminder as to exactly how little he knew about her time. It also frustrated him to no end that he couldn't take away the burden like he could with the many demons they've fought.

He growled softly, breaking the ebony haired girl's concentration from her work. She raised a delicate eye-brow at him expectantly, waited for him to speak. He wasn't looking at her though and was staring out at the landscape ahead of them instead.

The trees of his forest seemed to stretch on forever and neither buildings nor transport tarnished his world. She sighed happily, following his gaze towards the vast shade ahead. The forest definitely reminded her of the boy sitting beside her, of that she was certain. There was no doubting the other worldly look about him, what with his long, soft ivory hair, something that you would expect only on a grandfathers head, his cute, but attentive dog ears that adorned his crown and his deep golden eyes that expressed so much emotion that even his cool demeanour was given away by them.

He sighed softly, ears drooped a little as he continued to stare at anything but her.

"I hate your time," he commented quietly. The girl next to him froze at the sudden admittance from him. She opened her mouth to ask why, but he continued before she could, also somewhat stressed, "that is, I don't hate you or your family," he said hurriedly, face flushed and eyes wide. He didn't want to give her time to react, "I jus-…I guess what I don't like about it are the demons," the girl looked like she was about to deny the claim, but he cut her off again, "not demons like here, I mean…Well, the demons I can't rescue you from. Like these "entrance exams" and the dances, and the accidents shown on that weird glowing box thing and-"

"Inuyasha," the girl murmured quietly, stopping his stressed out tirade and making him look at her, "those are things I don't expect you to save me from," he gazed at her curiously, ears pressed forward to listen to her intently, "the entrance exams are something I have to complete on my own, the dances I can choose to attend and the car accidents are just something I'll have to avoid. They're kinda a custom I have to follow in my time," she finished, smiling slightly as his frown deepened.

"Keh, all these customs in your time are stupid," he huffed, crossed his arms and turned away from her sulkily.

"They may seem stupid to you, but that's just how the future's run," she shrugged.

"Well, then the future sounds stupid," he mumbled back. Kagome had to stifle a giggle at his childishness. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"It may sound silly, but if you think about the way this time is run, and then there aren't that many differences," she reasoned. That perked his curiosity.

"How so?" He questioned, cocking a dark eye-brow in her direction.

"Well, in my time it's important to finish school right?" She waited for his nod and eyeball roll before continuing, "Well, here in your time it's the same as learning how to wield a sword. You learn a life skill, become good at it, and live doing it, whether for money or just to enjoy it. In school however, I learn heaps of different life skills. Like how to count to become an accountant or how to sew to become a seamstress," she finished, waiting for it to sink in.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment; he had no idea what an 'a-ccount-ant' was, but dismissed it from his mind for the time being. Suddenly, he smirked.

"So school is like learning how to fight, but what about those dances you go to?" He questioned, hoping he'd stumped her. He flashed her a cocky grin, but it was gone when she smiled confidently back at him, matching his gaze with her own.

"Well, your time celebrates eventful day's right?" He nodded cautiously, "well the dances I go to are like mini celebrations for doing well during the year. Everyone dresses up and has a great time," she finished, a faraway look in her eyes. He scoffed.

"So what about the accidents?" He asked sceptically. She shook her head a little and giggled internally to herself, a wry smile etched onto her face. _He__ just__ couldn__'__t__ stand__ to__ be__ wrong,__ could__ he?_

"Those would be like accidently causing a house to burn when someone isn't attentive enough or a demon accidently crashing into a village. Our accidents are caused by mistakes a driver makes," she explained, a slight grin on her face.

After she finished however, she noticed that he'd shuffled closer and was now staring directly into her eyes, causing her to blush lightly. His own golden orbs narrowed in suspicion.

"You've sure given this a lot of thought, haven't you," it wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

"I started thinking one day that I may not fit in here, but there are similarities between our two times that make me understand where you come from better," she smiled while Inuyasha turned his gaze downward.

_She __never__ gives__ herself __enough__ credit,_ he thought as his ears drooped a little. "I think you fit in here", he murmured quietly, not meeting her now surprised expression, "I mean, you look after us, bring us food when we camp, fix our wounds and stuff," he paused for a bit, "I think…I think you fit here more than your own time," he finished, turning his head away to hide his now burning blush.

Kagome smiled. She had no idea he felt like that. She tilted her head softly so that it came to rest on the half-demons' shoulder and sighed, making him turn his head slightly to look at her. He gazed at her with another cautious look on his face and she matched it with a heart stopping smile.

"Thank-you Inuyasha," she said softly and began to look back towards his forest again, so much like him, but also one of a kind.

"Sometimes," a pause, "sometimes I feel the same way too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! =) Word count: 1,148**


End file.
